


Young Wolf, Old Dog

by CherryNinja



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryNinja/pseuds/CherryNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stenvar gets hired by a young man to help him take out some bandits he expects a fun trip with some nice fighting exercise and a good looking guy to look at while doing his job. He doesn’t expect to find himself in a life or death situation or to find out that there is more to his companion than he had thought. Stenvar/Male!Dovahkiin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Wolf, Old Dog

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story about a year ago and then for some reason didn’t post it. Since I have no idea why I didn’t I decided to do it now. It is about Stenvar and my Dovahkiin Kjeran. As Sand Dun pointed out to me his name has to look pretty weird to an English speaking person, something I didn’t realize when naming him because I play in German. Just pronounce the “j” like the “y” in “yes” and you have it. And if you want to know what he looks like you just have to take a look at Unmid in Riften. Somehow Kjeran accidentally ended up looking like his twin, something I only realized when I went to Riften with him. ^_^;

“Hey kid, you looking for some company?”

Stenvar grinned at the young man that was standing a few feet away from his table. The other had entered Candlehearth Hall a few moments ago and seemed to be looking for something. He had never seen the other here before: Young man, probably in his mid twenties, tall and muscular, brown Mohawk on his head and one of those swirly war paint thingies on his right cheek. He was dressed in some kind of steel armour Stenvar had never seen before and had a big two-handed sword strapped to his back. All in all quite the appealing sight.

Right now said man was looking at him slightly dumbfounded, not really knowing what to answer to such a rather suggestive offer.

“Uh…”

Stenvar’s grin widened. “The name’s Stenvar. I’m a mercenary. If you ever need a helping hand on one of your adventures from the strongest swordfighter in Skyrim you can hire me. As long as you’re able to pay my fee of 500 gold, of course.” 

The young man still looked at him like he didn’t know if he should take Stenvar serious or if he was just another nutjob whose brain had frozen in the cold weather of Windhelm when his gaze went to a man that had just entered the inn.

“Hey, you! You’re Calixto Corrium, right? I need to show you something.” He then took off without another look at Stenvar, probably glad he had an excuse to get away from the strange old man sitting in the corner.

Stenvar shrugged. Maybe another time.

-x-

It took almost two months before Stenvar should see the other man again. He was once more seated in his usual chair in Candlehearth Hall and just about to eat his lunch when somebody approached him from behind.

“Are you still willing to accompany me on my travels?”

Pausing his fork halfway to his mouth, Stenvar turned around to look at the person standing behind him. It was the young man again, his arms crossed over his chest and a serious look on his face. Stenvar put down his fork and shrugged.

“Sure. If you can pay me.”

He watched as a big coin purse landed on the table right next to his plate.

“500 Septims. You can count them if you want.”

Picking up the purse Stenvar weighed it in his hand before he pocketed it. “Nah, I trust you. So, where are we going?”

“A fort in the Rift. We need to take out some bandits. You up for that?”

“Of course I’m up for that, kid.” He grinned and pointed at his plate. “After I’ve finished my lunch.”

-x-

They had been walking for about half a day when Stenvar was starting to get bored. There wasn’t much going on on the streets, no travellers or enemies, not even a damn wolf to give him some entertainment. Where were all those annoying bastards when you needed them for once? And speaking of entertainment, his travelling companion hadn’t exactly been the most talk active person either. The other had given him a few more details about the mission but that had been it. Usually Stenvar let his clients decide if they wanted to talk or not, but he was getting really bored. And somehow the other intrigued him. Maybe he should just start with the small talk himself. 

“Hey kid. I’ve never seen the armour that you’re wearing before. Where’s it from?”

He saw the other look at his armour. “This? This is the wolf armour of the Companions in Whiterun.”

“Oho, so you’re one of the honourable guys.” He gave a dramatic sigh. “And here I thought this trip could be fun.” He watched as a frown appeared on the young man’s face. But before the other could say anything Stenvar grinned and gave him a slap on the back. “Nah, just kidding. You have to relax a bit, kid. Stop taking everything so serious.”

But instead of lightening up, the other kept on frowning.

“Why do you keep calling me kid all the time? You know my name’s Kjeran.”

Stenvar shrugged. “Why not? To me you are a kid.”

“I’m not that young.”

It was almost cute how the other tried not to pout. Stenvar looked him over once. “Sure you are. How old are you, 20?”

“I’m 23.”

“See? Almost young enough to be my son.” He grinned. “And that makes you a kid.”

Kjeran rolled his eyes. “Whatever. As long as you don’t treat me like one.” After a moment he grinned. “Does that mean I get to call you ‘old man’?”

Stenvar nearly tripped over a nonexistent stone. ‘Old man’? What the…

When he looked back up he saw that Kjeran was laughing. Usually he didn’t let people get away with making fun of him like that, but he was somehow glad that the other was starting to relax a bit. If a joke about his age was all it took to lighten the mood then he could live with it. 

And if he was honest with himself, he really liked the other man’s smile.

-x-

Stenvar had been on many adventures in his life but there had been few times when he had been sure he was going to die. Now was one of those times.

They had entered the fort through an escape tunnel where they had encountered a few bandits. Not an easy task, but between the two of them they had managed it with only minor injuries. He had to admit that Kjeran knew how to handle his sword, even though he still lacked the experience you only got from fighting for decades, but he was sure that was only a matter of time. The next part of the fort, however, should prove to be more difficult. The next two bandits had been dispatched quickly, but after that it all went to hell. They had been fighting two more bandits when suddenly, probably alerted by the battle noise, a guy in a full set of steel plate armour had appear. Then another two bandits. Then a mage. And before they had known it they had been surrounded by several bandits with no possibility to escape. Crap.

One look at his companion and they both had agreed that they couldn’t win like this. What a good thing that Stenvar had learned long ago to always be aware of his surroundings. Without a second thought he had grabbed Kjeran’s arm and had dragged him into a small room right behind them closing the door on the oncoming bandits. So the two now found themselves standing in a small room, bracing themselves against the door shoulder to shoulder, trying to keep the door closed and the bandits outside.

Stenvar hopefully glanced at the man next to him. “You got any aces up your sleeve, kid?”

The other looked at him a little unsure. “Maybe. If you promise not to kill me.”

He scoffed. “Believe me, killing my only ally is the last thing on my mind right now.”

Kjeran hesitated for a moment before he nodded. “Can you manage to keep them out on you own for a few moments?”

“I guess so but what…” Eyes going wide Stenvar watched as Kjeran stepped away from the door and put down his sword before he quickly took off his helmet and gauntlets. “By the nine, what are you doing?”

But Kjeran didn’t look up from where he had just dropped his boots and was now working on taking off his cuirass. “Just trust me and be sure to move away from the door at the right moment.”

“And how do I know- Holy shit!”

Stenvar could barely believe what he was seeing. There, right in front of his eyes, the kid transformed into a… a… werewolf? There was fur growing all over his body, wolf ears and a snout with spittle dripping to the floor, his arms were getting longer, his back broader and where there had been hands, he could now see paws with sharp claws. Slowly Stenvar looked up. That thing was huge!

He watched as the wolf threw back its head and gave a howl before looking down right at him.

Stenvar swallowed. “I guess now is the right moment.”

Quickly stepping to the side Stenvar got away from the door. Within moments the bandits from the other side had managed to throw the door open, ready to storm into the room and finish them off. With no small amount of malicious joy Stenvar could clearly see the moment the bandits realized what exactly was waiting for them in the room. The wolf gave one more howl before it went after their enemies.

Stenvar could hear the growling of the wolf, the shouting and screaming of the bandits and all kind of nasty sounds he didn’t even want to think about what was causing them. 

When the noises were getting farther away Stenvar looked around the corner into the hallway. There were bodies everywhere. He could see at least two severed heads and three, no, make that four torn limbs. And blood, everywhere.

Stenvar was half tempted to walk the other way, away from the massacre on the floor, but he was a man of honour and wouldn’t flee just because he had to wade through a sea of spilled guts. So instead he collected Kjeran’s armour and sword and went to find the other. Not that that was a hard task with all the noises he heard and the more than obvious trail of body parts lying around. 

When he finally found him, Kjeran had probably wiped out every single inhabitant of the fort and was now standing in what seemed to be the bandit leader’s room. Only when he entered the room and found himself eye to eye with the beast did it hit Stenvar that it might not have been his brightest idea to follow a blood covered werewolf that seemed to still be in full fight mode. If only he had thought about that earlier...

Standing stock still he watched as the beast slowly started walking towards him. He knew nothing about werewolves and had no idea if the other would recognize him.

“You don’t want to kill me, do you?” Stenvar spoke calmly, hoping the other might recognize his voice.

The werewolf came nearer and Stenvar was relieved when instead of attacking it only started sniffing him. 

“That’s right, I’m one of the good guys and you don’t want to hurt me. 500 septims is way to much for a meal.”

The wolf drew back and cocked its head and Stenvar had to smile at such an innocent seeming gesture from such a beast.

But it lasted only for a few seconds before the wolf suddenly stumbled back and gave a pained growl, falling down to the floor on all fours. Mere moments later the beast was gone and Kjeran was kneeling on the floor, breathing hard.

Finally daring to move again Stenvar set down the armour he was still holding.

“You alright, kid?”

“Yeah. Just give me a minute.” Kjeran sat back, leaning back and supporting himself on his arms. “Those changes aren’t exactly easy.”

Stenvar smiled. “Maybe. But you saved both our asses.”

Kjeran looked up at him and grinned. “You’re welcome.”

When the other let his head fall back and closed his eyes, Stenvar used the opportunity to look him over. The younger man was still covered in blood, but under all that gore Stenvar could see a nice muscular body, smooth skin that was slightly darker than his own, a well defined chest, strong arms that were used to handling a heavy sword and thick legs. And from the way the loincloth covered the other’s groin, Stenvar suspected that there was a nice package hidden by the only article of clothing the other man still wore.

Feeling his pants starting to get a little tight Stenvar tore his gaze away from that nice looking body and went through the room, looking for something they could use to clean the other man. He would gladly volunteer to lick the other clean, trace his tongue over every muscle of that gorgeous body to remove all the blood, but since he doubted Kjeran would appreciate this method he needed to find a rag and some kind of liquid.

He finally found some clothes in a wardrobe. He also noticed a bottle of mead and handed both items to the man still sitting on the floor. With the cloth wet from the mead Kjeran started to wipe the blood and whatever other fluids a human had in his body from his skin. While he pretended to search the room for anything valuable to take with them, Stenvar sneaked a peek at the other man now and again, watching the muscles move, stretching and contract while Kjeran moved to scrub his skin. He was almost disappointed when younger man started to dress again.

Picking up the severed head of what seemed to be the bandit leader Stenvar turned to Kjeran and grinned. “Do you think we should take this to the Jarl as a present? After all you prepared it so nicely already.”

Kjeran only looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

-x-

They eventually left the fort without the head of the bandit leader but of course not before they had collected everything they could use or sell.

Stenvar was still slightly shaken by the fact that the man walking next to him was in fact a werewolf. Not that he wasn’t kind of glad about it, after all he probably wouldn’t even be alive anymore if Kjeran hadn’t gone and ripped their opponents to shreds in his wolf form. But still… the moments the beast had stood right in front of him, breath that still smelled of blood rushing over his face, for a few seconds he had thought that he would end up like the bandits lying around all throughout the fort. But thankfully the beast hadn’t attacked. Had the other recognized him? Or had it been pure dumb luck that he was still alive and breathing? Shit, there were so many things he wanted to know.

He looked to the side where Kjeran was walking, apparently deep in his thoughts. Would the other mind if he asked about some of the things that were running through in his head?

“So this… wolf thing, how did you mpfh”

Stenvar was surprised when his mouth was suddenly covered by Kjeran’s hand, preventing him from speaking. Confused he watched as Kjeran looked around them with a slightly panicked look, before he eventually seemed relieved and removed his hand. 

“Are you trying to get me killed? You can’t just run around and call me a werewolf.” He hissed. “When somebody hears you I’m in huge trouble. I’m only lucky there was nobody around.”

Somehow Stenvar felt a bit foolish. Of course he should have thought about that. “Uh, yeah. Sorry. Won’t happen again.”

After a few moments of silence Kjeran gave a small sigh. “You can ask if you want, just make sure that no one is around.”

“Okay, so how long have you been… you know.”

“Not that long, a bit over a year.”

“And who made you a werewolf?”

“That I won’t tell you. It’s not that I think that you will rat them out, but still… Better safe than sorry.”

One of Stenvar’s eyebrows rose. “So you knew that I could get you into trouble, but you still changed right in front of me?”

Kjeran only shrugged. “Well, it was either trust you or die. At least that way I had a chance of actually getting out of there alive.”

Stenvar smiled. “Don’t worry kid, I won’t tell anybody. After all you saved my life. But you really could have given me a warning about what you were going to do, you know?”

He could see Kjeran smirk. “What, did I give you a heart attack, old man?”

“Not really. But for a moment there I wasn’t sure if you would recognize me in your bloodlust of if I would be your next victim. ”

Kjeran smiled and shook his head. “You don’t need to worry, my wolf would always recognize your smell.”

Stenvar blinked surprised. “You know how I smell?”

“That’s one of the effects of being a werewolf, you have a heightened sense of smell. So yeah, I can recognize people by their smell.” He grinned. “And my wolf usually can identify the people he shouldn’t attack by their smell, too.”

He laughed. “Good to know that I won’t suddenly end up as your dessert one day.” Not that he wouldn’t mind getting a taste of the other man himself. Kjeran spread out on a bed while he was licking and kissing him all over? Now that would be one hell of a dessert. 

But when he looked at Kjeran walking next to him, he could see a strange expression flicker over the younger man’s face. Before Stenvar had the opportunity to identify it, it was gone. When Kjeran spoke again, his voice was flat. “I can assure you that that won’t happen.”

Suddenly there was a heavy silence between them and Stenvar felt a tension in the air that hadn’t been there before. Kjeran wouldn’t look at him and the smile that had been on his face just now had vanished and been replaced by a blank look. What was going on here?”

“What’s wrong, kid?”

“Nothing.”

Well, that definitely didn’t sound like nothing. “Did I say something?”

“No. Don’t worry.” Kjeran turned to him and smiled, but to Stenvar it was more than obvious that the smile was fake. He still wasn’t convinced but decided to just let it be. He somehow had the feeling that Kjeran could be as pigheaded as him if he didn’t want to tell.

They had walked for a few minutes before the younger man spoke again. “When we get back to Windhelm you can go back to Candlehearth Hall. I won’t need your services anymore.”

Now that was unexpected. Usually his jobs lasted longer than this, especially when he got along this well with his clients. Had the other really hired him only for the mission in the fort or had he decided to dismiss Stenvar because of something he’d done? Not that he remembered doing anything to anger the other, but something definitely had changed a few minutes ago. Was that the reason the other was dismissing him so suddenly? But no matter what, Kjeran was his boss and it was his decision. 

“Alright, if you think so.”

Stenvar watched the other give a small nod. Somehow he already missed the young man’s easy smile.

-x-

It was five days after they had arrived back at Windhelm when Stenvar found himself standing in front of the entrance to Hjerim. He knew that he technically had no reason to be here, Kjeran had parted ways with him as soon as they had walked through the main gates of Windehelm and that should have been the end. 

Should have, because he just couldn’t get the other out of his head. They had gotten along so well after the ice had been broken, but then, suddenly, Kjeran had drawn back, barely even looking at him let alone talking to him. And while Stenvar usually didn’t really care if his clients liked him or not, he wouldn’t change who he was just to please some stuck-up noble prick, he needed to know what had happened to change the other’s mood that quickly.

At first he had had doubts if he would even be able to find Kjeran, he didn’t even know for sure if the other actually lived in Windhelm, after all he had only seen him twice so far. So he had asked Elda, the innkeeper of Candlehearth Hall if she knew Kjeran and she had told him that he was the new owner of Hjerim. Which was why Stenvar now found himself standing right in front of said house, knocking on the door.

It took only a few moments before the door opened. But instead of Kjeran another man dressed in steel armour stood there, looking at him critically.

“Yes?”

Slightly surprised Stenvar quickly managed to regain his composure. Who had said the kid lived alone? “I’m looking for Kjeran.”

The man looked him over once with a raised eyebrow before answering. “My Thane is not at home at the moment.”

Stenvar blinked surprised. Thane? The kid was a Thane of Windhelm? Now that was something he wouldn’t have expected. “Do you know when he will be back?”

“He shouldn’t be long. Should I deliver a message to him or do you want to wait?”

Now that decision was easy. “I’d like to wait, if that is alright for you.”

The man shrugged. “Sure, come in.” But just as Stenvar was about to enter the house and pass him, the other put his hand on Stenvar’s shoulder, effectively stopping him. Surprised Stenvar looked at him only to find the other giving him a dark look. “I see you doing anything my Thane wouldn’t like, I’ll throw you out on your ass.” Without waiting for an answer he then turned around and walked towards the table, apparently resuming the meal Stenvar had interrupted. 

Slightly baffled by the man’s strange behaviour Stenvar closed the door and followed the other to the table, sitting down at the other side so that he could look at the door.

It barely took a few minutes before the door opened again and Kjeran walked in.

“I’m home, Calder. You there?”

“Of course. Welcome back, my Thane.”

Stenvar watched the younger man put down some things. It seemed like he hadn’t been noticed yet. “Hey kid.”

He saw the other freeze upon hearing his greeting before he turned his head to look at Stenvar, a frown on his face. “What do you want?”

“What? Can’t I come and visit you?” Stenvar grinned while Kjeran only kept on frowning.

There was a moment of silence before “Should I throw him out?”

They both turned to look at the housecarl who was still sitting at the table, looking calm. 

Finally Kjeran gave a sigh and shook his head. “No, it’s alright Calder.” He turned back to Stenvar. “Now what do you really want? Is it about your pay? Did I miscount your gold?”

“No, the gold’s fine. But I wasn’t so sure about you, so I wanted to come and see if you’re alright.”

“Why wouldn’t I be alright?”

“You were kind of strange when we were walking back to Windhelm. Was it because-“ He suddenly stopped and pointed at Calder. “Does he know?” When Kjeran nodded he went on. “Was it because I saw you change into a werewolf?”

“No. I trust you that you won’t tell anybody.”

“And I won’t. But I still think there was something bothering you. You started behaving kind of strange after my comment about ending up as your dessert.”

“And I told you that you don’t need to worry about that.”

“And here I thought that he is just the kind of man you like for your dessert.”

“Calder!”

Completely flabbergasted Stenvar looked from a shocked and furiously blushing Kjeran to the housecarl who was still sitting at the table calmly, shrugging. “What? Tell me if I’m wrong.”

Apparently at a loss for words Kjeran suddenly turned and climbed up the stairs, his steps echoing through the otherwise silent house. Eventually the steps stopped and the two men sat in an awkward silence.

After some uncomfortable moments Stenvar moved his gaze from the stairs to look at the man opposite him. The housecarl had gone back to eating, apparently completely indifferent to his Thane’s internal troubles. 

“What did you mean with ‘the kind of man he likes for his dessert’?”

Calder looked at him and shrugged again. “Just what I said. My Thane seems to have a thing for guys like you.”

Stenvar nodded understandingly. Well, this was rather… unexpected. When Calder had made that comment the first time he had thought that he had misread the situation, even though there had been this inkling, this hope from the way Kjeran had reacted. But he would never really have considered it. Was the other really interested in him? Only one way to find out. 

“Will you keep me from going after him?”

“He didn’t want me to throw you out and if he needs me he will call for me. There’s no reason for me to do anything about you right now.”

Stenvar rolled his eyes. That guy definitely was one-of-a-kind. But there were more important things to do right now. So he quickly got up from the table and walked towards the stairs. He once more looked at Calder to make sure the other wouldn’t suddenly change his mind and attack him from behind, but the housecarl had returned to his food, not paying any attention to Stenvar.

It wasn’t very difficult to find Kjeran’s room and he found the young man standing at the window, looking out. He had taken off his helmet and gauntlets, his hands clasped behind his back. He didn’t give any indication that he had noticed him, but Stenvar was sure the other had heard him approach.

He waited for Kjeran to make the first move and it didn’t take long before the other spoke without turning around.

“What are you still doing here? Maybe I should have had Calder throw you out after all.”

“I told you that I came because I wanted to make sure you’re fine. But I can see that something’s troubling you.”

When he got no answer he tried a more direct approach. “Was what your housecarl said true?”

But again Kjeran didn’t react, simply staring out the window. Either there was something really interesting going on out there or Kjeran was avoiding him. Since there was never anything interesting going on in Windhelm it had to be the latter.

Stenvar gave a sigh and crossed the room to stand next to the other. “You know I didn’t mean that dessert comment like that.”

“Yeah, I know. But that still doesn’t change the fact that all you see in me is an annoying child.” He shrugged. “I guess your comment just made me realize that.”

Stenvar had to hold back the incredulous laughter. “A child? Believe me, there is nothing even remotely childlike about you.”

Finally Kjeran turned his head to look at Stenvar, a blank look on his face. “But you’re still not interested.”

Stenvar snorted. “Are you kidding me? Do you remember when you were sitting on the floor in the fort, all covered in blood after you had transformed back?” He waited for Kjeran to give a small nod before he leaned in, eyes half lidded and voice going husky. “When I saw you like that all I wanted to do was lick you clean, let my tongue wander all over that gorgeous body of yours. I wanted to trace every one of your muscles until you would go crazy from need and beg me to fuck you right there on the cold stone floor.”

Leaning back a bit Stenvar grinned at the other’s obvious reaction to his little confession. If there had still been any doubt in his mind that Kjeran wanted him, it vanished when he saw the light flush on the young man’s face and his breath starting to come faster. 

“Then why didn’t you do it?”

He shrugged. “I didn’t think you would want it. Like I said, I’m old enough to be your father. I never thought that such a fine young stud would be interested in an old dog like me.”

Now it was Kjeran that leaned in, smirking. “But I bet that old dog knows some great tricks.”

Stenvar raised an eyebrow but then he returned the smirk. “I guess you could be right there.”

Suddenly Kjeran wrapped his arms around his neck and drew them together until their mouths were almost touching, whispering. “Then show me.”

Stenvar could feel the other’s hot breath on his skin shortly before soft lips claimed his own in a passionate kiss. The kiss was like most other things about Kjeran, eager and forceful and Stenvar enjoyed every second of it. He heard their armours clink together as he wrapped his arms around Kjeran’s waist, they definitely would have to lose them soon, but for now he just couldn’t get enough of that delicious kiss. So he was really surprised when Kjeran suddenly stilled. The other then pulled back before burying his face in the crook of Stenvar’s neck. 

But there was something strange.

“Are you sniffing me?”

The answer was almost a growl. “You’re aroused.”

No kidding, his pants were starting to get really tight. “You can smell that?”

Kjeran pulled back and looked right into his eyes. “Yeah. And it’s making me horny as hell.”

Stenvar could definitely see that: The flush on the young man’s face had intensified and his pupils were dilated. And that, in turn, only served as a turn on for Stenvar. He grinned. “Horny as hell, huh? Then how about we get rid of our clothes?”

“I’d say that that’s the best suggestion I’ve heard all day.”

Stenvar was almost reluctant to let the other go when Kjeran left his embrace and took a step back. Fascinated he watched Kjeran take off his cuirass, revealing that well toned body that had haunted his dreams ever since he had laid eyes on it in the fort. Only this time he was free to look at it as much as he wanted, watch those muscles move underneath smooth skin, look at a pert ass that was just begging for him to grab it. And when he laid eyes on the bulge in the other’s loincloth Stenvar had to turn around to keep himself from reaching out. First he had to take off his own amour, then he could touch.

He had barely set down his cuirass and was fumbling with the belt keeping his loincloth up when a hot, hard body pressed up against him from behind, a second pair on hands joining his on his belt. It didn’t take long before the last article of clothing that was separating them fell to the floor, leaving them both completely naked. With nothing in between them Stenvar could feel the other’s hard cock pressed against his ass while Kjeran’s mouth had started placing little bites and kisses all over his neck and shoulder.

Stenvar closed his eyes, enjoying the other’s attention and the heat pressed against his back. He hissed when one of the bites was almost hard enough to draw blood. Turning in the other’s embrace Stenvar brought them chest to chest, looking into Kjeran’s mischievously smirking face. 

“You got some biting fetish, kid?”

The smirk widened. “Maybe. That has to be the wolf in me.”

Then his lips were claimed again and Stenvar’s arms wound around the other’s neck. Tightening the arms around Stenvar’s waist Kjeran drew him flush against his chest, pushing their groins together. Stenvar groaned at the contact and almost immediately an eager tongue pushed inside his mouth, coaxing his own tongue to join the fun. He didn’t know if it was because the other was a werewolf, but Stenvar definitely loved the young man’s aggressiveness. 

Maybe it was time to take matters into his own hands, and that quite literally. Letting one of his hands wander down the other’s back, Stenvar grabbed the ass that he had admired a few minutes earlier. He heard Kjeran groan into their kiss as he started to knead the firm muscle. 

Turning them around Stenvar started walking them towards the bed. When he felt Kjeran’s legs hit the bed he pushed the other down. 

Stenvar looked down at the other’s naked form. Kjeran lay sprawled out on the mattress completely naked, his cock dark red and completely erect, a first drop of precum collecting at the tip and about to fall down on deliciously well defined abs. Stenvar had to keep himself from drooling at the perfect sight. He still couldn’t quite understand what the young man saw in him, but whatever it was, he was more than thankful that he had it because this was just too good to pass up.

He watched as Kjeran wiggled around, pushing himself further up on the bed so that he was now completely lying on the mattress. Then the other’s legs spread slightly and Stenvar’s gaze was locked on that one place he hoped to soon bury himself inside.

“If all you want to do is watch then I guess I’ll have to do everything myself.”

Stenvar’s eyes shot up to where one of Kjeran’s hands had started to play with a nipple, rolling the little bud between thumb and forefinger while his other hand was slowly stroking down his chest.

Stenvar couldn’t remember ever moving so fast in his life. Before he knew it he had moved onto the mattress, kneeling between the younger man’s spread legs. He pulled Kjeran’s two hands away from the other’s body and pinned them down on the mattress.

“You’re a damn tease.” He growled. 

Kjeran only smirked, the look slightly ruined by the blush adorning his cheeks. “I just thought I’d start without you. Who knew how much time you would need to get onto the mattress. I mean, at your age…”

“Be careful what you say, you brat. After all I’m the one who has you pinned to the mattress.” 

Just as if to prove his point Stenvar gave the wrists in his hands a tight squeeze. But all that did was make the smirk morph into a grin and Kjeran’s eyes sparkle. “Do your worst.”

Not needing to be told twice Stenvar leaned down and claimed Kjeran’s lips in a bruising kiss, effectively shutting the other up. 

Releasing one of the wrists one of Stenvar’s hands started to run down the younger man’s body. When it came across an already stiff nipple it started to tease the little nub, just like Kjeran had done it himself only moments ago. He felt the other’s breath hitch and soon Kjeran started to squirm, trying to push himself up against Stenvar, looking for contact. Releasing the nipple Stenvar’s hand travelled further down, lightly dragging his nails over heated skin until it reached its goal. 

When he finally closed his hand around the young man’s erection and started stroking it lightly, Kjeran let out a relieved moan. It was one of the sexiest sounds Stenvar had ever heard, but then a thought suddenly hit him and he stopped. “Wait! What about your housecarl? Won’t he mind hearing his thane having sex?”

Even in his current situation Kjeran was able to scoff. “Calder? Did he really strike you as somebody who would care about things like that?” Then a mischievous smirk appeared on his face. “Knowing Calder you will rather get an earful tomorrow if he thinks you didn’t make me scream loud enough.”

Completely dumbfounded Stenvar blinked. “You’re kidding me.” 

The smirk widened. “Maybe”

But before Stenvar could think if the other was actually serious or just messing with him he was once more busy returning yet another one of Kjeran’s kisses. Lowering himself down onto the young man Stenvar was able to grab both their cocks in his hand, pressing the two hot erections together. Slowly he started stroking. It didn’t take long before Kjeran broke the kiss, breathing hard and looking at Stenvar with glazed eyes. Stenvar also felt his breath coming faster and he knew that if he didn’t stop soon, it would be over before they even got to the best part. With great effort he removed his hand and sat back, trying to bring a little distance between them before he changed his mind and just brought them off together like that. 

“You got any slick stuff?”

Kjeran blinked a few times, probably trying to clear the haze in his brain. “Yeah, bottle in the right nightstand.”

Reluctantly prying himself from the other man Stenvar reached for the nightstand. Then he heard Kjeran chuckle. “No, the other right.”

Changing directions Stenvar reached for the other nightstand where he found a small bottle. Pouring some oil over his fingers Stenvar then settled next to Kjeran on the mattress, lying on his side and supporting himself on one elbow so that he could watch the other’s face. Reaching down between the other’s legs Stenvar lightly stroked over Kjeran’s balls before his hand went deeper, pushing into the crack between two firm ass cheeks before he finally reached what he had been looking for. He teased one of his finger’s over Kjeran’s hole before finally pushing in. He saw the other man flinch slightly but when there was no other sign of pain he started to slowly move the finger in and out, trying to loosen the muscle. He was a little surprised when Kjeran reached out with a hand to draw him in for another kiss but he just couldn’t deny the other his wish. Not that he ever wanted to resist one of these kisses.

Stenvar soon pushed in a second finger. Kjeran’s hand that had been around his neck went to Stenvar’s upper arm, holding on to it tightly. Stenvar’s mouth moved away from its counterpart, down the younger man’s jaw to his throat, softly nibbling the smooth skin. He could hear Kjeran’s breath hitch when he found an especially sensitive spot. Grinning to himself he concentrated on that spot, softly biting it before almost apologetically licking it with his tongue. He pushed a third finger inside, the hand on his arm tightening at the additional stretch, but Stenvar soon felt the muscle around his fingers relax, allowing him to move them easily.

“You ready?”

He could head Kjeran’s fast breath. “More than ready.”

Stenvar drew out his fingers and reached for the bottle with oil, quickly pouring some onto his fingers and slicking himself up.

He had just been about to push himself up to get in position when Kjeran suddenly grabbed his shoulders and rolled them over, straddling Stenvar’s thighs. Stenvar was just about to complain when he saw Kjeran’s grin.

“Trust me, you’ll like it.”

Stenvar pushed himself into a sitting position. He watched as Kjeran gripped his shoulders, rose up on his knees, scooted forward and reached down with one hand to grab Stenvar’s cock, hovering right over it as if…

When Stenvar realised what Kjeran was planning his eyes went wide for a second. The kid really managed to surprised him sometimes.

And then all thoughts flew out of his head when Kjeran sank down and Stenvar’s whole mind was focused on that oh so perfect tight heat that was suddenly enveloping his cock. With the way his hands were gripping the other’s hips he was sure there would be marks tomorrow. Not that Kjeran was in any position to complain about it with his hands now having a death grip on Stenvar’s shoulders. That, combined with the strained expression on his face, had Stenvar slightly worried. 

When Kjeran had sunken down completely he paused, eyes closed in concentration. Stenvar started running his hand over the other’s hip in a soothing gesture.

“Are you alright, kid?”

The eyes opened slightly. “Yeah. I’m just not doing this too often.” 

Stenvar could see that the smile Kjeran gave him looked a little forced but he still returned it. “Take your time, we’re in no hurry.” 

When Stenvar saw a small bead of sweat run down the other’s throat, right in front of his eyes, he just couldn’t resist the urge to lick it, caress the smooth skin right in front of him. He felt Kjeran tilt his head to the side to give him more room.

It took a few moments but soon Stenvar felt the man in his lap wiggle around before Kjeran slowly lifted himself up a few inches and carefully pushed down again.

One of Stenvar’s hands moved around the other to settle on Kjeran’s back while the other went down to Kjeran’s thigh, feeling the powerful muscles work to move the young man’s body slowly up and down.

When he looked up he was relieved when he saw that the strained look on Kjeran’s face had vanished, the flush now speaking of an increasing pleasure instead of pain. With the knowledge that the pain Kjeran felt had vanished, Stenvar was now able to fully enjoy the sensations running through him. All that velvety heat surrounding his cock, so tight and simply perfect. And he could look forever at that powerful body moving on top of him, skin slick with sweat as Kjeran took his pleasure by impaling himself on Stenvar’s cock again and again, his cheeks glowing from the effort… If the tight grip the other’s body had on his cock wasn’t enough to make Stenvar’s orgasm approach faster than he had thought, that sight definitely was. 

Reaching down between their bodies Stenvar grabbed Kjeran’s cock and started stroking it. He felt Kjeran’s rhythm falter for a moment but the other soon regained it, slamming himself down even harder.

Stenvar saw that it was getting harder and harder for Kjeran to keep up his rhythm, saw the sweat running down his chest from the exertion. He stroked the other’s cock faster, wanting them to come together. And from the mad tingling in his belly it wouldn’t be long for him. What had happened to the endurance and self control he thought he had gained from long years of experience? Gone within seconds when a hot young guy was fucking himself on his cock. Stenvar decided that his self control could go to hell if this was what he got in exchange.

All too soon he saw Kjeran throw his head back and let out a loud moan as the other reached his climax, spilling his cum between their bodies and all over Stenvar’s hand. The sight of the pure bliss on the young man’s face and the sudden tightness around his cock was enough to make Stenvar follow him into ecstasy, coming deep inside the willing body. 

Only seconds later he felt the man in his arms go limp. Wrapping both his arms tightly around Kjeran’s back Stenvar brought them closer together. Still trying to catch his breath he leaned his head against the younger man’s chest, feeling the heat of the flushed, sweaty skin against his cheek. Even with the sound of his fast breathing, when he just listened hard enough he could hear Kjeran’s frantically beating heart. Moments later he could feel the other’s head come to rest on his own and his arms wrap around Stenvar’s neck.

When he had mostly calmed down again Stenvar reached for the cloth he had taken out of the nightstand along with the bottle of oil and wiped the cum from their skins. When they were as clean as they would get he softly patted Kjeran’s back. “Come on kid, let’s get you down on the mattress.”

Carefully Stenvar helped the younger man to get off him, lowering the other to lie face down on the mattress and quickly cleaning him before he pulled the covers over them (they were in Skyrim’s coldest city after all) and flopped down next to him.

Stenvar really liked this comfortable silence between them, both of them enjoying the last remains of their afterglows. Reaching out Stenvar buried one of his hands in Kjeran’s mohawk and lazily combed his finger’s through the hair. He was reluctant to break the silence, but there was this one thing he just couldn’t forget.

“So you can really smell it when I’m aroused?”

Kjeran’s eyes opened and looked at him with a slightly amused expression. “Yeah. I told you that my sense of smell was heightened after becoming a werewolf and arousal is one the things I am able to smell now.”

“But you couldn’t smell it in the fort.”

He saw Kjeran raise his head and look at him with a raised eyebrow but Stenvar only shrugged. “What? You were sitting there almost naked on the floor. Show me anybody that wouldn’t get hot at that sight.”

Kjeran only rolled his eyes before he settled his head back down on the pillow. “The smell of all that blood was too strong and you were too far away so I didn’t catch it. But earlier it was more than obvious.”

He grinned. “And it made you hot.”

Kjeran chuckled. “Seems like the smell of your arousal acts like an aphrodisiac for me. I guess you better learn how to control your body or I’ll be jumping you every time I come near you.”

Stenvar raised an eyebrow. “So you plan on getting near me a lot?”

“As soon as I get my strength back I’ll find the 500 gold to rehire you.” He hesitated. “If you’re willing, of course.”

Stenvar moved his hand from Kjeran’s hair down to his back, resting against the still slightly sweaty skin. “Don’t worry kid, I’ll come back even without the money.” He thought about it for a moment. “Say, why did you even hire me? Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad you did, but why would you spend money on a mercenary if you have your own housecarl?”

Kjeran gave a small sigh. “I like Calder, I really do. But you’ve met the man and I guess you can understand when I say that it can be quite tiring to deal with him for longer periods of time. I just needed a break for some time.” Suddenly he smirked. “And I admit that I was curious about the company you had offered me.”

“Really? Then what do you think about my company now that you’ve seen more of it?”

The other gave seemed to think about his question for a few moments before answering. “Hm, I’d say ‘not bad’.”

Not bad? Stenvar huffed. For him this had been more like fucking fantastic. But then he saw the amused grin on Kjeran’s face and he couldn’t help but grin himself. “I guess I’ll have to accept that for now. But if you give me the opportunity I will do my best to improve that opinion.”

The grin turned into a smile. “I think that can be arranged.”

There was another comfortable silence for a few moments before Stenvar heard the heavy steps of the housecarl coming up the stairs and soon Calder was standing in the doorway. Good thing they had pulled up the covers.

“Since the house is now quiet again I will go to sleep.” He looked from Kjeran to Stenvar and back to Kjeran again. “I guess I will be cooking for three in the foreseeable future?” 

Stenvar noticed Kjeran looking at him with a questioningly raised eyebrow. Was that an invitation to move in with the young man? Well, there wasn’t really anything speaking against it. After all it wasn’t like he would actually miss the room he had rented at Candlehearth Inn. It probably was a bit rushed but he might as well enjoy this while it lasted.

Stenvar shrugged. “Sure, I’m all for saving money by not having to stay at the inn.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle when one of Kjeran’s hands landed on his chest with a loud slap and the other sent him a mock glare. 

“I will take that as a yes. Good night my Thane.”

Kjeran sent him another glare before he turned around to look at the retreating housecarl. “Good night Calder.”

They heard the other man walk the short distance to his room, remove his armour and get into bed. When the house was silent again Kjeran turned back to look at Stenvar, the glare replaced by a small smile. “You must have left a good impression with him.”

Stenvar frowned. “You think? After all he barely took notice of me.”

Kjeran moved over to him, laying his head on Stenvar’s shoulder and his arm across his chest. “I know it. If he didn’t like you you’d probably have gone down to the living room tomorrow morning only to see that there was no breakfast for you.”

Stenvar chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Kjeran’s back to draw him closer against him. “I guess I don’t want to get on his bad side.”

“No, I guess you don’t. But as long as you’re always good to me there shouldn’t be a problem.

Planting a small kiss on top of the young man’s head Stenvar closed his eyes and smiled. “I’ll do my best.”


End file.
